iRemember You
by PB StarBlast
Summary: SEDDIE!-After getting engaged with Freddie, Sam leaves him without telling anyone but Carly, because of a disease she got. Now 3 years later, Freddie tries to find out the truth of what happened. Not a one shot anymore because u asked for it!
1. Chapter 1

**I Remember You**

(Chapter #1: _"A Nice Surprise"_)

[Freddie's POV]

I walked to her room, like I'd done all Wednesdays at 4 o'clock, since I'd found where she was. It didn't make me happy to know that she had to be there and that she chose to be there, but she had no other options, she didn't want anything, but to be there.

I moved through the dark corridor where the rooms where guided, and when I reached hers I stopped for a moment. I took a deep breath and placed the key that was inside my pocket on the lock of the door, but before making it spin on my hand, I heard some strange and familiar sounds and opened the door after the little break, as I had done before, so many times. I stepped inside the room, and then, I saw her.

She was sitting on her bed as usual. A blanket was placed over her body, covering her entirely, and a small and very old looking doll was trapped by her arms. She was hiding from me.

Just like she always did.

"Sam? It's me Freddie. I came to visit you."

She said nothing. Her silence didn't hurt me, I was getting used to not hearing her talk. After all, three years were enough to get used to anything.

After a while she started to shake a little and whisper things; I was curious to know what she was saying, so I came closer so I could hear, but it was a bad idea.

Because she started to scream.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sam shouted waving her arms at my direction

I walked to a corner as far as possible as I could get away from her and stayed. I didn't want Sam's doctor to take me out for making her get violent. She stepped on the floor very slowly and lifted one arm to take off the blanket from her body. When she did, I was shocked. Her milky white skin was covered with injuries and bruises, her beautiful baby blue eyes had dark circles under them and the bright of them had disappear, her long and curly blonde hair was matted and tangled and her used to be red lips, were now pale and colorless. In all her years n the hospital, I'd never seen her so weak… and abused.

She started to walk in the room. Four steps to the right, three to the left, eight forward, seven backward. Again, whispering things.

The only thing I did was to look at her. Even in her state, I thought she was beautiful. I liked to think that she eventually was going to remember. And every day of the past three years, I convinced myself that she was going to. Remember our past. Remember our friends. Remember my love for her. Remember me. I still loved her. And it hurt.

She calmed down a bit by walking and spinning around the room, and when she started to slow down her steps, I tried to get closer to her.

"Sam? Are you okay sweetie?"

She suddenly stopped walking and turned around. Her eyes were staring mines and when I looked inside of them I saw nothing. Just emptiness. I knew this was not my Sam anymore. It was a totally different Sam, than the one I was once going to get married. But I still loved her. And she whispered... once again.

"I'm not Sam."

But I didn't understand what she said.

"What did you say honey?" I asked.

She stepped back. The emptiness of her eyes was replaced by anger, fear, and pain. She started to breath heavily.

"Sam, calm down…" I said getting a little bit closer to her.

"I'M NOT SAMANTHA PUCKETT! I DON'T KNOW YOU FREDWARD BENSON! I DON'T REMEMBER YOU! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT? PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! STOP LOVING ME! GO AWAY WITH OUR FRIEND CARLY SHAY AND DON'T YOU DARE TO COME BACK HERE!"

Tears were coming from her eyes and I felt pain and joy in me at the same time. Sam said my name. She sat on the floor with her arms around her knees in fetal position. She continued to cry, but then she realized and looked at me.

"I remember you."


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked fot it, you got it!!!!! CHAPTER #2 OF iRemember You *O*!!!!!!!!**

xxSimplySeddiexx, missbehaves234, Home Improvement Lover, OmgitzAriel, Sour Candy, kikimalfoy, Invader Johnny  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!! you were the ones who encouraged me to make the second chapter of this story, I luv you guys I really appreciate it :)

So.. HERE IT IS!!! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW *v*

* * *

**iRemember You** (Chapter #2: _"The End of a Bittersweet Visit"_)

[Freddie's POV]

"Fre- Freddie?"

Sam looked at me with her baby-blue eyes still full of tears, and without braking the connection, she stood up from the ground and walked toward me.

"Is that really you?"

She raised one hand and slowly moved her hand to my face, touching gently my right cheek with her fingers. I lifted my hand up and put it on top of hers enjoying the touch of her skin against mine. Three years had passed, since the last time I felt her touch. She looked at me with confusion and then stared at my hand which was placed on top of hers. She removed her hand quickly from my face and soon walked away from me. Her breathing became heavier, and it looked like she was having a respiratory arrest.

"Sam… what's wrong?"

She screamed at me. "NOOO....!! YOU'RE NOT REAL!!" She took her doll and threw directly at my head. Everything that was in her room, she threw it, trying to hurt me. When nothing else was left there, she ran to me and in a jiffy I was lying on the ground and she was just above me, hitting me. She punched me on the face and my nose started to bleed.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sam cried.

I tried to stand up, but she was just to strong. She continued hurting me as much as she could, until a group of nurses entered the room about five minutes later. With difficulty, they took Sam off me. She was very angry and it was hard to manage her. A woman took a sedative from a box and tried to inject it, while two guys were holding Sam's arms and legs, but she was moving too much that she couldn't shoot her.

"No... NOO!!! No, no... please no!! No, I'll be good!" She was crying and she then looked at me.

"Help me PLEASE!!!" Sam said with desperation. She was trying to reach me, but the guys didn't let her. I tried to reach her too, but I couldn't. "Freddie, please...! I'm sorry..."

I tried again to reach her but one of the guys didn't let me. He took my arms and hold them at my back, and then he took me away from Sam as much as he could.

"Sam…!!" I said her name out loud before the guy took me out of the room.

"Don't leave me... Freddie, don't leave me...! I'm sorry I left, I'll be good! Don't leave me…!" I heard her crying and asking for me when I was out of there. But then I heard Sam screaming and everything stopped. A doctor came out of the room and saw me standing there. He was Spencer. Carly's older brother. He decided to quit Law school to go to medicine school.

"What was that Spencer?" I asked horrified.

"We gave her a new kind of sedative, it's very strong so it hurts when you apply it."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be…"

"..."

"I think is time for you to leave..."

"...Okay" I said in a whisper. I looked at my feet. There was something I wanted to ask Spencer about, but I didn't know how to do it.

"Is something bothering you Freddie...?" He asked with curiosity.

"No, I'm fine.. I was just... thinking..."

"About what?"

"Nothing... it doesn't matter anymore..."

Awkward silence.

"Freddie... you know it was Sam's decision."

"I know, is just that... I thought that maybe you..."

"I didn't know. Carly didn't want me to know either. "

"..."

"Freddie, I think it's better for you not to come back next week. This is not making you any good kiddo."

"I'm not a kid anymore Spencer, and I think that I can take care of myself, you don't need to worry about me, worry about Sam. I'll try to not come back as long as you promise me your people won't hurt her anymore or give her more drugs."

"I can't promise that, Sam needs her medication, and you know she how gets when she's angry… just look at yourself..."

"I know, same old Sam... as violent as always. Then, I guess I'll be back next week. Say hello to Nina and the kids for me."

"I will. See you next Wednesday."

"See you."

And with that, I left.

* * *

Again thank you all :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) I'm here with chapter #3 I hope you like it. I felt really inspired today so I started to write *v* this was going to be a very looooong chapter, but I decided to make three chapters from this one. So here it is please enjoy and review :3

And thanks to xxSimplySeddiexx, starwars fan 666, SeDDiiE4EvER, and missbehaves234 for reviewing :)

**iRemember You** (Chapter #3: _"Asking an Old Friend for Help"_)

[Freddie's POV]

Immediately after leaving the madhouse I walked to home even knowing it was raining. I tried to clear my mind, and think about nothing, but I couldn't. Everything I could think about was Sam. She remembered me, she said my name, and she mentioned that she left. I was glad about it, but at the same time it hurt me to hear her say all those things. It was just too painful to remember the past.

I couldn't explain what happened, maybe, something in her head was getting right, or maybe Spencer told her that I was coming, and said my name. Maybe she just remembered, but I knew that she was eventually going to forget everything again, just because of her sickness. And knowing that was just to painful.

After a long walk and a long time thinking, I was surprised to find myself at the front door of "our" house. I put the key an the lock and opened the door slowly. I walked through the living room, the kitchen, and the studio directly to our bedroom. I lied down in the bed trying to breath and stay calm. A single tear ran through my face but I didn't wipe it. I just let it go.

In that moment I felt so desperately bad. I wanted her by my side again. I wanted her to be with me again. I wanted her to love me again. And I wanted her not be sick anymore. But I didn't know what to do. I was just there, feeling an immense hole in my chest that could not be filled with anything else but Sam. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I decided to call Carly. I wasn't sure about if she was going cooperate this time, but I had to try. At least she could come and listen to me, or make me feel a little better, she surely couldn't make me feel worse. I took the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Carly, it's me Freddie."

"Oh, hi Freddie, what's up?"

"Well... I went to visit Sam today..."

"Really? How is she?"

"Well Sam's fine, she has bruises all over her body, but she's fine."

"Freddie… I know there's something else, you wouldn't have called if there wasn't anything wrong."

Busted.

"You're right."

"I knew it! So, what is it this time? I hope this isn't another desperate attempt to…"

"Well, it is Carly… it's time. It's time for you to cooperate." I knew that Carly wasn't allowed to do it until it was completely necessary, but I felt it was about time, I knew it was time.

"Freddie... you know I can't..."

"Carly please... I'm begging you..."

"No Freddie, I can't! Just tell me, why is this time different from the others, why?"

"I need you Carly, more than ever… I truly do…"

"I won't believe you until you answer my question, Freddie. Now answer, WHY IS THIS TIME DIFERENT??"

She wanted a real answer so I gave it to her, even knowing that it was going to hurt.

"SHE SAID MY NAME CARLY...!" I almost shouted at her. "Carly please... she said my name, she said she needed me, and she said she was sorry, for leaving me… isn't that enough? She remembered… She even remembered you." I started to cry desperately and she remained in silence for a couple minutes but then, she talked.

"A-are you se-serious??

"More than I've ever been"

"Freddie… I can't…"

"Please Carly… please…"

I was collapsing, everything inside of me was just breaking, it truly was time. I needed it, more than ever. And then she agreed.

"If you are lying Fredward Benson, you know that I'm not a violent person, but if YOU ARE LYING, I will break your neck, understood?"

"Understood ma'am."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, just let me pick up everything."

"Okay... Thanks Carly."

"Well, like you said, it is time."

I turned off my phone and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. In there I started to think. I thought about what was going to happen when Carly arrive. I needed to be totally prepared. What they were about to do was very important. And there was no turning back.

OMG! What are they about to do O:??? You'll find out on next chapter please review :) see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

HERE IT IS THE REAL CHAPTER #4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Written in 3rd person.

I'm back!!!!!

**READ THIS FIRST!!!!  
In this story as you may know Sam and Freddie were in love, so before the madhouse thing, they were going to get married. This is a flashback that will make you understand some things of the next chapters. Here Sam and Freddie were 22 and 23. So here it is please enjoy and review :D, it takes place 2 months before the wedding**

**And I want to add another thing. I know you guys wanted to know what was going to happen next. You know, the thing between Freddie and Carly, but when I was starting to write that chapter I realized that there were some things that you need to know about Sam's and Freddie's past. So I wrote this. Please read it. I was almost crying when I was writing it so I think that you will enjoy it.**

Prepare yourselves because this is the largest chapter I've ever written, it is really long about 2106 was a very long chapter but it's one of my fav's so please review and tell me what you think :D

* * *

**iRemember You** (Chapter #4: _"Flashback: Sickness, Plans and Good Bye"_)

**Flashback**

"Sam I'm home."

"Hi Freddie" She received him with a kiss and the both pulled apart.

"So Sam… guess what? He asked.

"What honey?" He walked to Sam once more and put his hand around her waist, while she put hers around his neck.

"You" He kissed her. "Have" Again. "The best" Again. "Fiancé" Again. "Ever" And again.

"And how's that possible??" She said with a smile.

"Remember that house we wanted to buy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I bought it, isn't it great??" He said smiling. Freddie thought Sam was going to be happy for it, but she didn't react the way he planned.

"You did what?!" She almost screamed at him.

"I bought the house… is there… a problem with that??" Freddie said confused.

"Yes, yes it is!" Sam said getting really upset.

"I thought you were going to be happy!"

"Well as you can see, I'm not happy…! I can't believe you did it!!" She screamed at him.

Sam, what's the matter? You wanted this house as much as I did, we were saving money to buy it, and I did, why you're not happy?"

"I don't know Fredweird!"

"FREDWEIRD?? You haven't called me like that in years! What is going on Sam?" He was surprised to hear Sam calling him that.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!!! God, damn it!" She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She looked at Freddie. He looked very upset for something and she got confused.

"Freddie is something wrong?" She asked curiously.

Freddie was shocked. "What?!" He didn't know what was going on.

"I asked you if there was something wrong." She said calmly.

"Well, I just told you that I bought the house and…"

"You did??" She said excited. "Oh my god Freddie, that's great!" She hugged him and started to kiss him. Freddie was still confused, but he thought that it wasn't important at that moment, he was busy kissing her girlfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ 2 weeks later ~

Sam was sitting in the consulting room of a hospital. She was talking to a doctor. He was Spencer, Carly's older brother. She had been visiting him since last week, to make some tests. But in that visit, Sam's sickness was going to be revealed.

"Hello again Miss Puckett." Spencer said with kindness.

"Spencer, I'll tell you this just one more time. Please call me Sam, we don't need the whole Miss and Doctor thing… we are family."

"Okay Sam. Well... I guess you're here to hear the good news." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Just tell me how bad it is." Sam said nervously.

"You won't like what I have to say."

"Obviously, but I'm not here to hear about my sickness nor to hear if this has a cure or something... I just want to know how bad it is…"

"I won't lie to you, Sam. This is bad. It haven't found a cure and we don't know how you got this disease... we don't even know what is this. We believe it can be controlled by medication…"

"Medication definitely is not for me, Spencer. I don't want to live a life tied up to my bottle of pills, with schedules and stuff. Look I know what is going to happen to me. I will act on a weird way, I will lose my memory and lots of more things… I just want to know, how soon will this…"

"It already started."

Sam's eyes started to water, but she didn't let the tears run down her face.

"Okay, so… where do I sign up?"

"Sam... Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, there's no other option for me. I'll stay here at the hospital. I know you have people living here, people like me."

"But Sam…"

"You won't make me change my mind Spencer."

Awkward silence.

Could you please, make me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Please, don't tell Freddie about this. I want to keep it in secret."

"I can't do that Sam, he has to know…"

"Please Spencer, I'm asking you this as a friend, and I don't usually ask things as a friend..."

Sam couldn't contain her tears anymore, and they came out of her eyes like little small crystal beads.

"I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ 1 hour later ~

After her meeting with Spencer, Sam started to think about what she was about to do. She needed the help of somebody, and she knew where to find that help. Sam decided to ask her best friend for help. She parked the car near Carly's house and knocked the door. Carly opened and saw Sam standing there.

"Sam? What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet next week not today…"

"Carly I need your help."

"Is something wrong?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure. Make yourself at home."

They sat on the couch, Carly feeling a little confused and Sam feeling very sad and worried.

"You know you really look concerned." Carly said worried about her friend.

"I am." Sam said with sadness in her eyes.

"So… what is it? Is it something about the wedding, something about Freddie…? How can I help?"

"No. It is not about Freddie... Carly, I'm sick."

"Flu? That's it?? I thought it was a major thing!" Carly looked at her annoyed. She thought flu wasn't a very good reason about why Sam was acting like that and asking for her help.

"No, you don't understand Carly, it is not only flu…"

"Then what is it?"

Sam didn't want Carly to know about her sickness. It was very hard for her to talk about it.

"I've already told you! I am really sick!"

"I still don't understand…"

Sam knew she had to tell her, and her eyes started to water again.

"God, you're going to make me say it. Carly… I was diagnosed with early schizophrenia and advanced dementia." She couldn't stand it anymore and tears went down her face.

"Oh my god!! Sam, how did this happen??" Carly quickly hugged her trying to make her feel better.

"The doctors… they don't know how this happened. Spencer says that my condition is unique, because the disease emerged from nowhere."

"Does Freddie know about this?"

"No."

Carly pulled apart from the hug and looked at Sam surprised. Why Sam didn't tell Freddie? After all, he was her fiancé.

"Sam, Freddie has to know…!"

"No, he doesn't." Sam was looking at the floor, feeling very bad.

Yes he does! Sam, this is something major! This can change your lives…!"

"I can't tell him Carly. I'm leaving him."

"WHAT?? Are you insane???"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I-I c-can't believe this! Why Sam, why? You love him!"

"Let's put it this way. Think about what you said just for a little, that this is going to change our lives, that I love him. Add my sickness to this equation and then I think you will know the answer."

Carly was very upset about this, but she started to think about it. And then she knew.

"Ohh, Sam… Are you sure about this??"

"No. But it is the best for both of us."

"Okay Sam, I'll help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(New Scene)

That weekend, Freddie was going to leave the city for a business trip, so Sam thought that it was the perfect moment start with her plan. On Saturday morning, Freddie said good bye to Sam and gave her one last kiss before leaving. She hugged him tightly and started to cry.

"Freddie, I'm going to miss you so much."

He looked at her with confusion and responded.

"I'm only going to be out of town for two days, there's no need to be so sentimental Sam."

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you."

"Me too, come on one last kiss and one last hug before I leave."

"I love you very much Freddie, I want you to remember that."

"I love you too Sam."

And with that he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(New Scene)

After Sam said goodbye to Freddie she quickly called Carly.

"Hello?"

"Carly, he left. Hurry up we only have two days."

"I'll be there in five."

Carly arrived at Sam's house and then the girls put their plan in motion. After two exhausting days Sam's house was completely free from her presence. No clothes, no toys, no photos and no ham. They inspected every room before leaving, so make sure the house was empty from all the stuff that could remind Freddie about her.

On Sunday night all Sam's things were at Carly's house. They were talking about what was going to happen next.

"So, do you want me to visit you at the mental hospital?"

"I don't know Carly, Freddie might follow you and find out where I am."

"You're right. I didn't think about that..." Carly was a little bit sad about that.

"Carly…"

"Yeah…?"

"Here, take this."

She gave her an envelope with a letter inside.

"What's this?" Carly said a little confused.

"This is a letter for Freddie. I know that he will go in my quest and that he won't stop until find me. If he success, you will tell him about this letter, but you won't give it to him until he needs it most. This explains everything. I want you to keep it and read it, so you will be able to recognize the right time. Would you do that last thing for me?"

"Of course I will Sam, you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks Carly, I know you know this is very hard for me… I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

"Just come here and give me a hug."

They hugged for a while and then both talked at the same time.

"I'm going to miss you."

The pulled apart and looked on each other's eyes

"Well everything is set up and your suitcase is ready, so… are you ready Sam?"

"Yeah… let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Next Day ~

Monday morning Freddie arrived at home impatient to see his girlfriend. He opened the door and said: "Sam I'm home"

But there was no response.

"Sam? Where are you honey?"

But again, nothing. He began to look for her all over the house, but he realized that she wasn't there. He found a note in the table of the kitchen and read it quickly and with desperation.

"No… NO!! This can be...!"

He opened every door and screamed her name. He went to his bedroom and opened the closet. Sam's clothes were not there, and a suitcase was missing. He looked all over the house again, not looking for her, but looking for something of her. Toys, pictures, make up, shoes… But even ham was missing. There wasn't anything there. Just the note.

_Dear Freddie  
I'm sorry this had to end up, but I have to leave. Carly will explain you what happened._

_Love Sam._

_

* * *

  
_

Oh oh I almost forgot!! Thank you xxSimplySeddiexx, what lurks beneath, happilicious and musicfreak291 for your comments :) I can't wait for you to review this chapter. But I have to say that I didn't understand very well musicfreak291's comment o-o, so if somebody can explain it to me I would be very thankful xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload before. Is just that on Sunday evening I had to work, and yesterday I had a recital and I couldn't write chapter #5 ):! I know… me bad person! But guess what??? While writing chapter #5, I had a great idea. Now chapter #6 is going to be chapter #7 and chapter #5 is going to be #6. This new chapter that is now chapter #5 was not planned, but I like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

what lurks beneath, happilicious, angels., xxSimplySeddiexx, musicfreak291 THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And please review!!!!! I heart reviews ******REVIEWS = LOVE *v*

* * *

**iRemember You **(Chapter #5: _"Stages of life and fighting with a friend"_)

[Freddie's POV]

Taking a shower, putting on my clothes and lie on my bed, unfortunately, took me exactly ten minutes. I still had another ten minutes until Carly arrived, and I had no idea about what I was going to do to distract myself. I was feeling very anxious and could say a little desperate, but I tried to remain calm, and avoid having a heart attack. I couldn't believe that it was finally happening. That after three years of confusion, anger, and fear, I was going to know the truth. I was very nervous, but I wanted to do this. I was hopping, that maybe the truth was going to make pain disappear. It _had _to make it disappear.

In the remaining ten minutes, I thought about lots of things. Each minute, a different thought. A different stage of my life. The propose. Sam's escape. Carly's explanation. Looking for Sam. My first appointment with Spencer. Visiting Sam. Carly's secret letter. Many failed attempts to get the letter. Today's visit. Sam's words. And at last but not least: Sam.

Each minute, a different thought. Minutes passed quickly, but I didn't notice it. I was very busy thinking about my past, about Sam. When I looked at the wall-clock, I realized that two hours had passed. I was surprised. How come two hours could pass as fast as ten minutes...? And why Carly wasn't here yet...? I got a little angry because Carly was very late, but I decided to give her another ten minutes to show up. After all, it wasn't too late; the clock marked 8:25.

Another hour passed and nothing. I was getting very worried about Carly. The night was dark, cold and dangerous; and she didn't have a car. I was concerned about that maybe something might happened to her on the way to my house, something like being kidnapped or assaulted. I felt chills down my back when thinking of such things. I tried to dissipate my thoughts and convince myself that Carly was fine and that she was just late... very, very late. I waited a little bit more, but after five minutes of waiting I was just as worried for Carly as my mom would be for me. I decided to go and look for her with my car, but then the phone rang. Hoping it was Carly I answered it.

"Carly is that you...?"

"Yeah, Freddie I'm sorry..." When I heard her voice my heart felt relieved.

"God...! I was so worried about you Carly..."

"You don't need to worry about me... I'll be there in five..." After she said this I was worried again.

"No, I'll go to your house..."

"It's okay, Freddie, I can..."

"But you won't."

"Freddie...!" She was starting to get a little upset, and this conversation looked like a Father - Daughter fight. But I didn't care, I wanted Carly to be safe.

"It's too late for you to be walking in the middle of the night! Just wait at home."

"..."

"Carly...?"

"...FINE!" She said nothing else and hang up the phone so strongly that it hurt my ear. She surely was angry.

"Fine...time to go."

I quickly hang up the phone and took my coat. I walked to my car and as fast as I could drive, under the allowed speed limit, I arrived at Carly's house. I got out the car, and walk to the door. I knocked three times, and I waited until Carly opened the door.

"Carly, I'm here!"

"Coming...!"

She opened the door and said hi. I tried to get in but she didn't let me.

"Carly, what's the matter...?" I was confused. Why she didn't let me in?

"You can't read it until you are completely honest with me..." She said with a severe look and frivolous eyes.

"WHAT...?? Carly, I've been completely honest with you!" I was surprised. I thought that she was going to let me read it this time. I thought that she knew I was honest, that this time, she believed it was different from the others. But Carly didn't believe me. She didn't believe I wasn't lying. She just thought, this was another attempt to get the letter.

"Well I don´t believe you..." She was mad.

"That´s obvious!! You're not letting me in..."

"You have to understand Freddie, I. CAN´T. DO. THIS..." And now I was getting mad too.

"Carly, this is supposed to happen when I need it most, and now it's time!"

"Prove it, but really do it. How can I know you're not lying...?!" Now she was calling me a liar. This was just getting increasingly worse.

"I'M NOT LYING CARLY... you were not there, you couldn't see Sam's tears, you couldn't hear her screams... you don't know how much pain I'm feeling right now..."

"That I don't know...? THAT I DON'T KNOW...????" I nodded. "No, Freddie, no... you are the one who doesn't know. You are always talking about how miserable you are, how much this is hurting you, and I was always there by your side, but were you by my side?? ...have you ever asked me _how do I feel??_ Of course not! I needed a friend too Freddie. I exactly know how you're feeling Freddie, don't you dare to say the opposite... I feel this pain too. You think you're the only victim here, the only one that is suffering. But you're not. I cry too. Sam was like a sister for me, and I love her, Freddie. Sam was there for me always, like a friend, like the sister I never had... so don't you dare to say that I don't know how you're feeling... I miss her" She put one hand on her chest. Her eyes were watering and getting red, but she wanted to be strong and she didn't let the tears fall from her eyes. We had an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say, I had no idea about how she was feeling. Then she talked.

"I want to believe you, Freddie. I truly do... that's why I was so late, because I was thinking about what should I do, thinking about the things that you told me, I want them to be true..." Tears were now coming from her eyes, and the she closed them. It was the right time to say something.

"Carly...." On that moment I really felt miserable, I never thought about Carly's feelings. I just thought of me all the time. I wanted to let her know that I was going to be there for her always. But when I began getting closer she stepped back.

"Don't touch me..."

"Everything I said is true..." I said. My voice was so low that it sounded like a whisper. She lifted her eyes and looked directly at mines.

"Prove it..." I had to promise it. I was going to prove it to her.

"I will, but... how?" She said nothing and started to think. Her face reflected concentration and then she closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened slowly and talked.

"Let's go to Spencer's."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

See you tomorrow guys :D


	6. Chapter 6

YAY ME!!!! I FOUND A COMPUTER :D!!!! I'm still here at Hermosillo, I've had a great time with my cousins, on Wednesday afternoon we went to see a play called "Bang Bang! You're dead" and it was AWESOME!!!!!!!! Well here is chapter number....6??? Yeah that one xD this chapter was very difficult to write, but I hope you like it :3 and thank you musicfreak291, Avril101, SisterSunflower, met5026, and what lurks beneath for your comments :)

* * *

**iRemember You **(Chapter #6: _"Another Failed Attempt"_)

[Carly's POV]

"Uh…?"

"I want to talk to Spencer." I repeated. I was very excited. I truly believed on Freddie's words, but I wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. I was feeling like if everything was getting right, that hope wasn't just a dream anymore. I thought that Freddie would be glad if I talk with Spencer, but he just looked confused.

"I know, I heard what you said is just that…" He said.

"Please Freddie, let's go and talk to Spencer. I want to know if what you said is true, that I can feel hope again, and that there's the possibility that Sam will be with us again… please Freddie…" I was literally begging Freddie. I desperately wanted to know the truth, but I had to be patient.

"I…" Freddie started but then we both saw one of my neighbors standing in front of us. We stared at him confused; he was wearing a red pajama and slippers on the same color. He looked very tired, but seemed vaguely familiar.

"Gibby??" I said surprised. Freddie seemed very surprised too.

"Hi Carly..."

"I didn't know you live next to me...!"

"Well, now you do... Carly could you please do me a favor?"

"Sure...! What can I do for you?"

"It's 10:20 at night, I need to sleep, so... could you two please, shut up?"

We both Freddie and I looked at Gibby ashamed and I started to blush a little bit.

"... Of course! ... sorry Gibby..."

"Whatever..." He left and then I looked at Freddie.

"... okay... that was weird..." I said.

[Freddie's POV]

"I think we should go inside Carly..." I said.

"Oh, yeah, come on in..."

We got in Carly's house and we both sat on the couch to continue with the conversation.

"So... Freddie. Are we going to go and visit my older brother??" Carly said. I remained in silence for a few minutes, thinking about what was the best to do. I didn't have any inconvenient to do that, I owed that to her, but something just didn't seemed right to me. I felt Carly wasn't being completely honest. What if she was just lying, what if she just wanted to know the truth and just know the truth... was Carly really going to give me the letter? I had to devise a new plan, the last of my attempts to get the letter. And I did. This was the right opportunity to do it. After thinking a lot I answered Carly's question.

"I will." I said. She suddenly hugged me, and I was surprised. Carly seemed really excited, so it made me think. What if she wasn't lying to me... but what about if she was...? My head was a complete mess, but I didn't want to be hurt again. I wanted the truth, I wanted Sam's letter. Now. This was my time to read it, and Carly wasn't going to take that away from me, not again...

"Thank you Freddie. After visiting Spencer tomorrow, I'll give you the letter, okay?"

"Okay." I answered. She gave me another hug, but this time tighter, but before pulling apart, she gave me a kiss on my right cheek. Now, I wasn't sure about doing it or not. I was very confused. I didn't want to hurt Carly's feelings... but what about if... would she hurt mines?? I was getting a headache. I was very nervous and scared, but I decided to do it even knowing the consequences. So I talked. "Carly, may I use your bathroom?"

"Of course Freddie." She said with a smile. I knew that she was going to think I was a liar or a traitor or something, but at least I had to try to get the letter. I stood up from the sofa and began to walk towards the stairs. I knew Carly was looking at me but I didn't stop.

[Carly's POV]

"Of course Freddie." I said with a smile, he stood up and began to walk towards the stairs. I looked at him surprised, because the bathroom was on the other side of the house.

"Freddie, the bathroom is on the other way..." But he didn't listen to me and continued walking. I stared at him with confusion and then I knew what he was doing. He wasn't walking to the bathroom. He was walking to my bedroom. I stood up and looked at him shocked. He started to walk faster and I followed him walking a little bit slower than him. He was speeding up and soon he was running. I tried to go faster and try to reach him, but he was faster than me. He went upstairs and entered to my room. I heard the door close, and I ran as fast as I could. But when I got to the second floor, it was too late. The door was closed. I tried to open it a few times, and even I kicked it, but I just couldn't open the door. I put my head against the wall and I heard lots of different sounds. Freddie was looking for the letter. I kicked the door one more time trying to open it, but I couldn't.

"Freddie, don't read it!" I screamed to him. I didn't know what was going on. Why would Freddie do something like that? He just needed to wait a little more...

"Why not...? I already have it with me..." Then everything was clear. He planned everything. Or at least that was what I thought on that instant...

"I KNEW IT!!!" The anger invaded my body.

"What do you knew??" He answered back.

"I KNEW THAT I SHOULDN'T TRUST ON YOU! I KNEW THAT YOU DIDN'T NEED IT! I KNEW THIS WAS JUST A FARCE... I can't believe you did this! You're just a coward and a LIAR! You lied to me Freddie... you lied and tricked me on a very cruel way. I really thought this time was different, I thought that you were telling me the truth. But now I just can't believe how stupid I was. I thought you were not lying. But now I know you were. And you know what the worst thing of all is…? You gave me hope, Freddie... you made me think that Sam was finally remembering, that she was getting better, you gave me fake happiness and you made me feel strong again, then you just took it all away from me. You hurt me, and for what...? Just a letter, are really objects more important that friends, Freddie??" I stopped right there, my eyes were watering once more, and tears were coming and rolling down my face. "ANSWER FREDDIE, ARE OBJECTS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FRIENDS???!!!"

"JUST SHUT UP CARLY...!"

"NO! I WON'T JUST SHUT UP! You lied, you tricked, and you made me feel miserable... but after all, you got what you wanted and you're finally going to read it. Answer my question Freddie, I this the way you wanted to do it?? Did you really think that you were going to feel better after this?? Freddie, I'm begging you... don't read it... this wasn't the way Sam wanted you to do it..." My anger was still there, but sadness and a maternal instinct joined too. I was trying to protect Freddie, but at the same time I wanted to break his neck. Everything he told me was a lie, a farce. He gave me fake feelings of happiness, joy and hope, he made me think Sam was healing, but she wasn't. He just needed an excuse to ask me for the letter. I yelled to him like I have never done, and I did it conscious about what I was saying. I heard sobbing behind the door. Freddie was crying. After a few minutes he opened the door with tears on his eyes and the letter on his hand, and immediately after he walked out the room I slapped him as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry..." He started, but I slapped him again.

"Get out."

"I didn't read it..."

"I don't care... get out Freddie!"

"But..."

"I said get out...!"

He said nothing else but he didn't move either. He seemed ashamed and he was looking at his feet. He raised his eyes and looked at me.

"Everything I said was true..." And now, I was angrier than ever. I came closer to him until our faces were just separated by a few inches.

"I will not allow your lies anymore Freddie..."

"But I wasn't..."

"FINE! You didn't lied to me... do you feel better now?? GREAT! But I do not..." I was walking to my bedroom, but then he said something that got me even angrier.

"I feel horrible Carly, please trust me..." I turned back to him, and with pain I said.

"Can't you see what you did? How could I trust you? Please, just go..." The last tear rolled down my left cheek and with that I closed the door of my bedroom.

* * *

:D!!!!! CHAPER #6 *O*!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA OTRA VEZ :D! Well here is chapter #7. I was not very inspired o-o. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not! I HAVE to know!

YOU GO READ IT AND REVIEW :V!!!!!!!!

And thanks musicfreak291 Home Improvement Lover Bleach Munky StudxxMuffins and what lurks beneath, without you and your comments and your support, maybe this story wouldn't have continued, so thank you guys so much :) I know you want the letter, and I'm going to give it to you soon :D

* * *

**iRemember You **(Chapter #7: _Feelings_)

[Freddie's POV]

"FINE! You didn't lied to me... do you feel better now?? GREAT! But I do not..." I was feeling, like a total asshole. I felt ashamed for my actions and I wanted her to know it.

"I feel horrible Carly, please trust me..." She turned back, and looked at me in the eyes with tears waiting to be spilled.

"Can't you see what you did? How could I trust you? Please, just go..." Carly was hurt. One last tear rolled down her face and then she got back into her bedroom.

(New Scene)

One single word came to my mind. Stupid.

.....

How could I've been so stupid?? How could I've done something like that?? Why did I hurt her in that way? How could I dare to hurt her?? She was my friend. Or used to be...

I felt weak, ashamed, frightened, hurt, and lonely...

Carly was right. I was a coward, and a liar. But I wasn't a liar, or... was I...? Well at least not entirely... I guess. I didn't lie to her about Sam, everything I said about her was true, and I wasn't lying when I told her that I didn't read the letter, it was true... Yeah, laugh if you want. I didn't read it. I had the opportunity to do it, but at the end I couldn't. I had the gills to trick on her, but I didn't have them to read it. In that moment I felt my life was just screwed up. Maybe I was weak, or maybe I was strong… who knows.

Well, I may not be a liar, but I am and I was a coward. I couldn't help it... I was afraid. Afraid about the future. Afraid about Carly, even knowing I shouldn't be. Afraid of being hurt again. But instead of protecting me from the pain, I just caused it to myself. I did something wrong, and she gave me the right punishment. Her words hit me hard on my face like that time when I was younger and Sam got mad with me. I was thirteen. Physical pain hurts, but this... this was worse. Everything she said was true, and she meant every word. And that was what hurt most.

I gave her happiness, I gave her hope, and I gave her dreams… and then I just took it away from her. I tricked, I lied and I did not only hurt myself, but I hurt Carly too... I knew that I shouldn't have done that, but I wasn't been me in that moment. Fear controlled me. Dominated me. It made me do things I wouldn't do. And there was no I turning back, but I wished I had a turning back. Stupid me, and stupid selfishness and fear. I had to do things right. I had to make Carly forgive me. I had to do what I should have done from the beginning.

(New Scene)

It was time for me to leave, and I walked to the stairs, but when I was about to go down, I realized that the letter was still with me. I turned back to Carly's closed bedroom and I slide the letter under the door. I stayed a little bit more, standing just there. After a couple seconds I heard steps. I leaned my head against the door making a loud sound, and then I felt a fist punching the door, at the exact point where my head was resting, causing me a big pain on my forehead. I quickly removed my head from the door and put one hand on my face.

"Oh boy, that hurt!" I heard Carly say behind the door. A smile crossed my face even knowing she was mad at me.

"Nice punch, Carly..." I said giggling.

"Just shut up and leave! I'm still angry with you!" She screamed to me. The smiled I had on my face, quickly fade, and there was nothing else to do, but to say goodbye.

"Bye Carly, I'm sorry for everything..."

I walked to the stairs, went down, get into my car and drive home. The way between Carly's house and mine was not too long, but I drove carefully and unhurried, because my head had lots of things to think about, and it was easy to feel distracted. The main topic, of course, was Carly. I had to do something, something to make her feel better. My head started to work so hard that I got a headache. But I didn't care. I continued my way through the night, thinking...

* * *

It was a short one but... I think it's good and stuff :) Next chapter is going to be better I promise!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M HERE!!!!! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm so sorry guys D:!!! I have a block!! A BLOCK!!!! and I couldn't write for DAYS!!!!!! IT WAS KILLING ME DD:!!!!! I still have it, but I got a little inspired, so I write this... again I'm so sorry guys I hope you'll forgive me ):!**

**Another thing. I decided to change Stan for Spencer, so he could be part of the story. So, we are just going to pretend that Spencer went to Medicine school, instead of Law school, and he didn't quit, so therefore, he could be Sam's doctor :)**

**

* * *

**

**iRemember You** (Chapter #8: _"More feelings and Spencer's help"_)

[Carly's POV]

I was lying on my bed with Sam's letter on my hand and a box full of memories on my lap. I was looking at the light purple ceiling of my bedroom, thinking about Freddie and at the same time crying because of what hapenned earlier. Freddie couldn't be called my friend anymore, because what he did was unforgivable. He had had exceeded the limits, he did the impossible and he didn't look to care. But at this time I wasn't going to forgive him. He was victorious this time. But every action has a consequence.

I remember that time, about three years ago when he found out where was Sam. He came to my house and told me that he knew where Sam was. Then I told him about the letter. He tried to threaten me, he said that if I didn't give him the letter he was going to kill himself, or something... I knew he was joking about the killing part, but he wasn't about the letter. He wanted to truth, a truth that I wasn't able to give him. That same week, he planned his first attempt to get the letter. He got into my house while I was out buying some stuff. He failed, of course, and after that, he planned at least two per month. None of them worked. All of them very bad planned for a mind like his. But I know the truth now. He was just faking. He was trying to fool me, and I fell like a fool. I have to admit that I didn't see that coming. But like I just said every action has a consequence.

Tears were running down through my cheeks, without the fear of getting dry for crying so much. It was a silent sobbing. I couldn't stop crying, because I was hurt. Freddie did it. And what hurt most was that he was my best friend. I love him, just like I love Spencer. But now the only thing I could feel... was anger. I don't think this feeling is going to disappear by the time. This was the worst thing ever that Freddie could have done. I was crying too because of the way he acted. I know he was having a very thought time, and he just wanted to end up with that pain. It hurt me to see him suffering so much.

I looked at the envelope on my hands and I opened carefully for the second time in my life. I took the letter and started to read. I wasn't crying anymore, because remembering Sam, always made me feel better, and reading the letter once again, made me rethink what happened. I read until I fell asleep.

[Freddie's POV]

~That same night~

I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it now. For me, it didn't matter what time it was, or where was I... anything mattered. The only thing that I cared about on that instant was to do things right. And I knew how. I was sitting on the living room planning everything; I took my cell phone and dialed Spencer's phone number.

"Hello…?" Said a sleepy Spencer.

"Spencer... is me, Freddie."

"Freddie…?" He said confused.

"Yeah."

"It's the middle of the night, why are you calling? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" He said alarmed.

"What..? No! Relax Spencer, I'm fine…!" I said quickly.

"Then what do you want… why did you wake me up..?" He said with an angry voice.

"I need your help for something..." I said with honesty.

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow...?"

"Well it's three o'clock in the morning, so technically it's tomorrow..." I said trying to be funny. But it did not seem to be funny for him.

"Okay… I'll ask you a different question; can't you wait five more hours..?"

"No…"

"But why??!!"

"Because I need you now."

"That's not a very good answer." He said yawning.

"I know, but..."

"I want to sleep."

"I know but..."

"Good night Freddie."

"Spencer, please don't...!"

But he hung up the phone.

I knew I should have waited. But I couldn't do it. I was desperate to fix things up with Carly. I didn't like to see her like that. So sad and broken. I knew what I had to do, and I wasn't going to let anything to distract me, until achieve my goal. I took my coat and my keys and walked directly to my car. I drove to Spencer's house, which was not far from mine, I arrived and before parking the car, I rang the horn. I walked to the door and knocked it several times, with desperation, impatient to see the door open. A couple of minutes passed and I while continuing hitting the door, I saw the lights going on through the windows. After that Spencer opened the door with an angry look in her eyes.

"Freddie." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah, it's me." I confirmed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've already told you, I need your help."

"Right…"

"Please…"

"You seriously can't wait, right?" He said with a little of sarcasm in his voice.

"No… I really need your help Spencer."

"Okay, so… what do you need, that is so important?"

"I need the DVD from the security camera, anything to prove that Sam remembered…" He looked at me confusedly.

"What?"

"Nothing is just that, it seems weird to me that you're actually asking for this."

"Why…?"

"Well you were there; you saw everything, wasn't it enough??"

"It was, but this isn't about me…"

"Then what is it?" He was looking directly to my eyes, but I couldn't do the same thing. I was very ashamed for my actions, and for what I was going to tell Spencer.

"I did… something… wrong… and I want to fix it."

"Let me guess, you hurt Carly right??" I looked at him surprised.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Carly and I are the only persons you care about after Sam."

"I guess is true…"

"So what could you possibly have done that it was worse than that time you tried to send Carly to Hawaii??"

"How do you know about that…?" I asked surprised… again.

"Well, she is my baby sister." He said calmly.

"I didn't see that coming." I said laughing. He laughed with me and then he stared at my eyes. We both remained quiet for a couple of minutes, and then, I responded to his question. I told him everything, every single detail, every single word that came out of Carly's mouth and from my own lips too. He looked at me shocked, and even more confused than before. I finished talking and then I just looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Couple minutes passed and then he talked.

"You really went too far this time Freddie."

"I know. You surely hate me right now…"

"Well, I don't hate you."

"What?? But I hurt your sister!"

"I know, but you want to make things right, so, I don't hate you. Not too much."

"So, are you going to help me then?" I asked with hopes.

"Hell yeah!!"

"Thanks Spencer."

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter :) every time we are closer to the letter *O*! I just wanted to say I'm sorry again and to thank everybody who reads my fanfic, but specially those who review, my latest reviews were from Cassie Green, what lurks beneath, musicfreak291, and Bleach Munky, thank you very much guy, I was thinking about ending the story right there, because I didn't know what to write, but you made me find my inspiration, love you all:) Please review :D


	9. Chapter 9

I uploaded this chapter again, because I wanted to change somethings :3

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter #9 of "iRemember You" YAY!!! I wanted to say that this chapter is a little bit longer than usual (I got inspired *v*) and next chapter is going to be about....THE LETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAY!! Thank you so much for reading this and thank you musicfreak291, SamuraiJedi, Bleach Munky, Cassie Green, xoDANCEBABEx33, and robbie84n for your comments on chapter #8

I also want to give special thanks to scifichick07. Thank you so much!!! you're the only one who has comment on every chapter on this story, you haven't comment on chapter #8 yet, but I know you will :D so again, THANK YOU!! You're awesome :P (happy dancing)

OH!! and after reading please review :3

HEY ANOTHER THING!!! I changed my pen name, from to **_FreeHugz _just for you to know :3**

* * *

**iRemember You **(Chapter #9: _"I'm Sorry"_)

[Carly's POV]

I woke up the next day about at 6 o'clock in the morning, feeling anything at all. I was still crying, but I didn't know why. I wasn't feeling anger anymore, and I wasn't feeling pain either. I just felt kind of empty. Yesterday hadn't been a good day. I was hoping that maybe this day was going to be better. I sat on my bed for a while before taking a shower and I noticed that tears were still coming and coming. I didn't want to cry anymore, there was no reason for which I should continue to cry, so I decided it was enough. Freddie didn't deserve any of my tears, and I wasn't going to give him any of them. I went to the bathroom, took my clothes off and got into the shower. The cold water felt good in my body. It felt somehow like a relief. Tense went away and I felt free. I didn't want that feeling to end, but I knew that I could not spend the whole day on the shower. I got out and put a towel around my body and walked to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry, but I had to eat something. I prepared a toast and some orange juice. I finished my breakfast, and then I walked to my bedroom to put some clothes on. As I walked in, I saw Sam's letter on the floor and some of her stuff too. I picked them all and hold them against my chest. I thought for a moment about Sam. I breathed heavily a couple of times and then I decided that it was best to skip work just for that day.

"I need to think." I said out loud. And it was true. I needed to think. I needed to know what was going to happen next. What I was going to do next. I put on a white baby doll dress and I picked up my hair into a pony tail. I opened the door and felt it. Fresh and humid air, consequence of last's night rain. Raining had always made me feel better. But yesterday it only made me feel even worse. So looking at the sky and see the sun coming from the clouds, made me feel better. I took my box and Sam's letter with me and I walked to the park…

To think.

~Three hours later~

After meditating, quite a long time, I was feeling so much better and I decided it was time to go home. I took all my stuff and started walking. There were only a few blocks from the park to my house, so in a couple of minutes, I was going to be there. When I was almost home, I saw Freddie sitting in front of my door. I stopped just right there and looked at him. _'What does he want??'_ I thought. I continued to walk towards my house and immediately after Freddie saw me, he stood up and waited. He was holding something on his back, but I didn't want to know what it was.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"What are you doing here?" I said frivolous.

"I brought you a juice and a bagel." He said showing me what was hid on his back.

"I already had breakfast."

"Actually I was just trying to be funny…"

"Ha. Ha. There you have it, now good bye, Freddie." I said. I started to walk away; I didn't want to talk to him. But he took my hand and pulled me back. The box fall from my hands and landed on the floor.

"What's that?"

"It is not of your business! Let me go, Freddie!" I said getting mad. He took the box from the floor and handed them to me.

"Oh Freddie, thanks! Are you sure you don't want to lock yourself into my room and know what is inside of it?" I said sarcastically.

"There's no need to be mean Carly." He said hurt.

"Of course there is need to be, now, please let me go before I break your neck."

"No." He said firmly.

"Why? Do you want to make things get worse??"

"I don't think I can…"

"Then what?? Now you want to cause me physical pain too??"

"What? Of course not!" He said alarmed.

"THEN LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!"

"I won't let you go until you listen to me Carly."

"What do you want?" I said shaking my arm that Freddie was holding. He looked at me and then he let me go.

"I'm sorry." '_I'm sorry' _Those words sounded inside of my head. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I looked at his eyes with anger and then he looked down to his feet feeling embarrassed.

"I'm… sorry??" I was just about to explode. "How you dare to say that Freddie?? How do YOU dare to say that to me?? What you did cannot be forgiven and you know that!" I said almost yelling at him.

"I know."

"Then leave." I walking to the door when he said something else.

"I won't."

I stoped and didn't turned back to look at him, but I did say something.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I have to show you something..." He said slowly.

"No thanks." I said, without letting him finish. I opened the door of my house and got in. I closed the door and looked through the peephole. He was still standing there. He walked closer to the entrance and knocked three times.

"LEAVE!!" I yelled. I didn't want to see him, and I didn't want to talk to him to. I just wanted to be alone. I walked to the kitchen, and when I was putting the box on the table I heard Freddie say something.

"I talked to Spencer Carly. He's here."

Then I froze. I wasn't expecting that. Was he really trying to do things right?? No it couldn't be, I wasn't going to believe any of his lies anymore.

"You're a liar Freddie!" I said. I just wanted him to leave. I didn't want to feel pain again. I didn't want to be hurt again. New tears were filling my eyes, but I didn't want them to run down my cheeks. As I said before he didn't deserve them.

"He's not a liar Carly." A voice said behind me. I froze again.

"What??" I quickly turned around and I saw my brother standing there. "Spencer??" I said.

"Hi." I looked at him for a few seconds. I didn't know how to react to the situation. He walked to me slowly while I was just standing there staring at him confusedly, he took both my hands and pulled me into a hug. At the begging I was just standing there, but then I just let it all go. I hugged him tightly and hid my head on his chest. I couldn't resist it anymore and I let the tears come. I was soaking his shirt, but he didn't complain about it. I cried and cried and cried, Spencer was just there hugging me and being my older brother. He was being there for me.

"Oh Spencer…"

"It's okay, I'm here… I'm here" He said while tapping my back trying to make me feel better.

"I needed you so much…!" I said with my voice breaking.

"I know..."

"Is just that… it hurts so much!" I said hugging him even more tightly.

"I know kiddo, I know."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't want to cry anymore either."

"It's okay to cry. And you can cry all you want. I won't go anywhere."

"Thank you Spencer."

"You don't need to, I'm your brother, and guess what?"

"What?" I said with my head still down.

"What do you think I'm wearing under my shirt?" He said. I knew he was trying to make me smile, and I knew exactly the answer to the question he asked me.

"You still have your Shampaw? (I don't know how to spell it)" I asked witha a smile on my lips while lifting up my head to look at him.

"Yeah, I knew I was going to need it." He said laughing a little bit. I laughed with him too, but then I was silent again.

"So that's why you feel so comfy..."

"Yeah" He said kissing my hair.

Silence.

"Thank you Spencer, but... I don't want to cry... today doesn't feel good to cry..."

"What do you mean?" He said pulling back a little. I looked at him with my eyes watering.

"Freddie... hurt me... and I don't want to spill tears because him..." He pulled me closer to him again and I placed my head one more time on his chest. We stayed like that for a few more minutes. Both in silence.

"You know…" Spencer started, I moved my head a little bit so I could see his face and then he continued. "He's not a bad guy at all." Spencer said calmly. I pulled apart from the hug and looked directly to his eyes. I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"He was just scared at the time."

"And that justifies what he did?"

"Of course not, I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he wasn't lying to you." I took some steps back.

"What...? No! He did lied to me...!"

"He did not, Carly!"

"Then how do you explain what he did yesterday?"

"I don't know... you'll have to ask him that yourself."

"I won't do it and I don't want to do that Spencer. I know why he did it. He just wanted the letter, he didn't cared for my feelings." I said pointing to myself.

"He does care about you Carly, and you have to give him the opportunity to prove that to you. He wants to do things right. He does feel very bad about what he did, and he wants to fix it."

"No, he doesn't." I said quickly.

"Yes I do." I turned around and I saw Freddie standing in front of me. He was holding a small package in his hand and he was walking to me.

"Stay away!" I said raising one of my hands to keep the distance.

"Carly…" Spencer said.

"Don't you 'Carly' me Spencer. It's clear for me that you know what he did."

"Yes, I do."

I turn my eyes to look at Freddie and then I asked stunned. "How the hell did you get in?"

"Spencer gave me a copy of your key." He said shyly. What was happening here? Spencer helping Freddie? But why?? I coulnd't believe it.

"Spencer… why did you do that?" I asked hurt.

"He was going to need it." He said with a serious look.

"What?" I asked

"I knew you were not going to let him in, so I gave him the key."

"Of course that I wasn't going to let him in! After all he did... and you are helping him? You are on his side?" I said.

"I'm not..."

"Right... now lie to me?" I whispered.

"No! I would never lie to you!"

"What about when I was 14 and you gave me decaf coffee, but you told me it wasn't?"

"That was like ten years ago, and you didn't have age to drink coffee…"

"I did have the age…" I said offended.

"Of course not! You were always hyperactive when drinking coffee!"

"GUYS!" Freddie yelled.

"WHAT?" Spencer and I said and looked at him at the same time.

"You're talking about caffeine."

"Right" Spencer said. "Sorry Freddie."

"Well I'm not." I said looking in another direction and crossing my arms.

"Carly…" Spencer started.

"It's okay Spencer."

[Freddie's POV]

I looked at Spencer for some support and then he nodded to me. He wasn't taking anybody's side, but he wanted me to know that he was going to help me to do this.

"Carly…?" I said, but she was still looking nowhere. I knew she didn't want to do this, but I did, and if she wasn't going to cooperate, we were going to make her.

"Carly, look at me." I said getting closer to her trying to take her hand.

"Don't touch me! Leave. I don't want to hear anything that you have to say." She said stepping back and covering her ear with her hands.

"Come on, Carly. He deserves one more chance." Spencer said.

"No... he doesn't."

"You know what?? You're right, he doesn't deserve that chance. " Spencer agreed. I knew he had something else to say. So I didn't bothered to say something.

"Thank you." Carly said.

"But Sam..."

"Ohh, don't get Sam in this." Carly said mad.

Sam. She was the best excuse ever.

"You know Sam would have give him another opportunity. She changed! And I think you shloud too..." Spencer said. His words seemed to be working. She was looking at Spencer and at me with a look of disdain, quietly whispering things to herself like if she was having a little chat with some other person. Then she looked directly to my eyes watching over me. "Fine."

I smiled to her and then I looked at Spencer, he smiled too and nodded to me one more time. "Go ahead." He said. I came a little bit closer to Carly and looked directly to her eyes. I couldn't wait anymore to tell what I was about to say. I wanted her to know that I wasn't a monster, and that I didn't want to hurt her. There was the possibility that maybe she wouldn't believe anything, but at least I could say that I tried.

"Carly, I don't expect you to forgive me..."

"Good! Because I won't" She said interrupting me.

"... I just want to make things clear. I didn't want to hurt you..."

"But you did hurt me." She said serious. I turned to see Spencer and he just nodded to me, encouraging to continue.

"I know, and I'm very sorry for that. I know you are hurt, and I know you don't trust me because of what I did. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened. Yesterday was a painful day. Mostly because I something wrong. I tricked on you, I lied… when I had the letter with me, I didn't feel like I thought it was going to feel. I felt like…"

"An asshole?" She interrupted me again.

"I wasn't going to say that, but it works." She smiled at me but not in a good way.

"I tried to read the letter, but I couldn't do it. You were outside your room yelling at me, telling me all those horrible things…"

"All of them true."

"... all of them true. Except for one." Her face changed, it went from arrogance to confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sam did... remember, and I'm not lying this time. I want and I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?" She asked with the mean tone again. I knew that she thought I was just lying once more.

"With this." I said handing her the little box.

"What is it?" She asked now, with a mean/confused tone.

"This is the proof, it is the DVD from the security camera of Sam's bedroom. It is from yesterday afternoon." She carefully lifted up one hand and took the box, looking at my eyes and at the box alternately. She held it with both hands, and stared at the little box, she opened it and she saw the disc. She closed it again and then she pressed it against her chest, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Truth… is here?" She asked opening her eyes and looking again at my chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes." She was staring at me, just looking. She didn't seemed angry anymore, but it was hard for me to read her expression. Her feelings were not showing very well. There wasn't any expression at all on her face. She didn't say anything either, so I had to say something.

"I want you to watch it... Spencer will stay here with you. I'll just wait outside."

And then I left the room, leaving her confused.

* * *

Thank you very much guys and please REVIEW!!!


	10. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'M SO SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!

I know I told you that next chapter was going to be up last Sunday! The things is that my computer has been having some problems again and my dad tried to fix it, and he did, but now there's nothing in my computer!!! every file was erased and I have no idea how the hell that happened!!

I've been working all day to rewrite my upcoming two chapters and I hope to be able to upload tomorrow, but this time for real. I know you guys want desperately a new chapter, I do too!!! I'm doing my best to get this done before tomorrow :(!

I know... I'm mad at my dad too ¬

Ohh and please do not review this author note because I'll be replacing it with the real chapter


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys!! Ann's here with chapter #10 of "iRemember you" YAY :D! I know you've been waiting for this chapter for more than a week and now you're finally going to read it :)

I have some news to say. The most important one is that next chapter is going to be THE LETTER!!!!!!! I know everybody must be thinking FINALLY! I hope you guys like the letter, I've spent so much time writting it, I think I started it since I wrote chapter #2, so I hope you'll like it I really do :) I think I'm going to upload this chapter tomorrow in the afternoon or, the day after tomorrow at the morning.

The other thing I wanted to tell you is that next Thursday I going to visit my Aunt at Tucson so I'll be out of town for a while and I won't update during the next weekend

Another thing I didn't wanted to replace the author's note with this chapter like I usually do, because I received a few reviews on that author, so I decided not to replace it, so everybody could review this new chapter

NOW YOU READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**iRemember You **(Chapter #10: _"Inhalers, DVD Players, and Revelations"_)

[Spencer's POV]

Freddie left the room and Carly and I were just standing there a couple steps far from each other. She was staring at the floor holding the little package very tight to her chest while I was looking at my sister with lots of concern. She wasn't moving her body at all. Her eyelids were shaking trying to control news tears that were coming from her lachrymals. She was breathing very heavily, letting go, every few seconds, a sob from her mouth. Carly was asthmatic, and I knew that she could be having an attack soon, I was very worried about it, but I was more worried about how she was feeling. This situation was too painful for her. I was also prepared for an emergency; I had an inhaler on my right pocket… just in case, so I wasn't worried at all about her asthma.

Carly closed her eyes and let the tears slid on her face. She continued to sob for a while and then she opened her mouth and started to inhale big amounts of air, her eyes opened and the box slid from her hands. She was shaking a lot.

Then I froze. She was having an attack.

She looked at me and lifted her arms trying to touch me. I was in shock, I knew exactly what to do, but for some reason, I couldn't move. I was just staring at her with big, surprised eyes.

"Spencer… my inhaler…" She said in a whisper. She didn't have almost any oxygen in her lungs. I knew she wasn't breathing at all. I immediately react when looking at her collapsing to the floor. I took the inhaler from my pocket and I knelt to her side, quickly introducing it into her mouth. I pressed the button several times, praying for her to breathe.

"Come on Carly… you can do it!" I said in a low voice. I continued with my actions, and after a while I saw her chest going up and down. I smiled relieved and then I saw my sister sitting up, coughing. I placed one of my hands on her back, helping her to get up.

"Carly…? Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't answer, but she took the inhaler from my hands and putting it in her mouth inhaling, she closed her eyes for the last time. She took the inhaler off her mouth and cleared her throat.

"I'm okay." She said after a few seconds. I pulled her into a hug, not to tight. She didn't need another attack that day.

"Spencer, I'm fine..." She said kindly.

"Okay." I said letting her go, and then she smiled.

"Thanks." She said back, giving me one quick hug, before standing up. I offered my hand to help her, and she took it. I bent to take the box from the floor and I looked at her. I handed her the box, and I asked her.

"Are you ready?"

"No…

"Ohh." I said, not knowing what to say.

"But, I have to do it." She continued.

"Are you sure you want to do this kiddo?" She remained silent a couple of seconds looking at the floor, thinking.

"I… I'm still… mad at Freddie, but… I want to do this. I want to know the truth." She said decisively.

"We don't have to do this today, you know… you just had a respiratory arrest, are you sure you can handle it? I don't want anything to happen to you." I said worried.

"I'll be fine Spencer." She said looking at my eyes. She was lying, I was very good at detecting her lies, but I decided to do what she wanted to do. I wasn't going to be able to make her change her mind anyway. She took the box from my hands, and pressed it against her chest again. We walked to the living room, where the TV was and then she sat on the couch. I didn't sit and I looked at her. She seemed so strong, so unbreakable. She didn't look anything like before, weak and pained. Now her eyes showed courage and strength, but for some reason, there was still something in her that indicated fear.

"I'm ready Spencer." She remained sat looking at the screen and I looked at my sister waiting for her to give me the box. She turned her head to see me and then she asked confused.

"Why aren't you playing it yet?"

"Because I need the DVD" I said.

"Uh?" She said with a confused tone.

"You have it." I said smiling.

"Ohh, right." She handed it to me smiling back; I walked to the TV and introduced the video in the device, I was about to press the 'Play' button, when I turned around to look at my little sister.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She said nodding.

[Carly's POV]

"Ready?"

"Ready." I said

I was lying and Spencer knew it. I wasn't ready; I was still afraid, fragile and weak. I still believed that everything was just a lie. I truly wanted to change my mind, and think that everything was just a misunderstood, but sadly, I could not. I was still unable to forgive, to believe, to change. I wasn't ready. I was just so vulnerable… but strangely, at the same time I felt… stronger. It was odd, but even by having some extra strength, I wasn't sure if I could do it or not. But I knew, I had to.

Somehow I thought that by doing it, my doubts, my fear, my worries and my pain where going to disappear. I knew it; I knew that this was going to do it.

I watched Spencer as he pressed the 'Play' button and then, I stared at the TV screen where I saw a frightened blonde girl with baby blue colored iris. My eyes opened big as I saw Sam in her room and my lips moved into a perfectly plane line. I didn't cry, because looking at Sam was never sad. It was always like a miracle. I felt a spark of happiness surrounding every part of my body. Fear disappeared and all the bad things I was feeling fade away. Courage and happiness took their place. I turned around to see Spencer standing by my side. He was smiling at me and I smiled too. He sat on the edge of the couch's arm and he put one hand on my back rubbing it.

I continued to smile while watching the video, and then… I saw Freddie. He was getting into the room. My smile and my courage both fade away and I ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in there and began to cry. I didn't know even why I was crying, I just was. Looking at Freddie in the video made the opposite thing that when I looked Sam.

I heard Spencer running to the bathroom. I was sure he was going to try to make me get out of the bathroom. He wasn't going to succeed.

"CARLY!! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

"NO!" I yelled back. I continued to cry and cry.

"Carly, you have to get out of there…"

"No… I can't Spencer. I'm not strong… I can't do it."

"Yes you can Carly!"

"No!! I can't… I'm not ready…! I lied!"

"Carly… I know you're scared, but listen to me! You have to do this!

"No! I don't have to! You were the one who told me that we could do it whenever I wanted to, and I don't want to do it now!"

"You think you were lying before, but you weren't, you told me you wanted to do this and you are going to watch this video, even if you like it or not!

"I WON'T DO IT!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I shouted. Spencer didn't say anything back. I knew that what I said hurt him, but I didn't mean any of the words I said. After telling Spencer that, I felt even worse. I continued to cry in silence. Nobody was talking, and Spencer seemed to be gone. I didn't want to end up the conversation like that; I didn't want to cause and feel more pain. Silence continued and I got a little worried.

"Spencer?" I asked, but there was no response. A couple of seconds passed and then I heard a voice coming from the living room. It wasn't Spencer's. It was the voice of a girl, a very familiar voice. The voice was very low, and I could hardly hear it, but then it began to increase in volume. I put my head against the bathroom's door so I could hear well. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The voice became louder and then I heard the girl screaming.

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"_

Sam. The voice I was hearing was Sam. I opened the door carefully and I walked to the living room with little and cautious steps. I needed to hear more. I started to walk a little faster and soon I was in front of the TV. I looked at the image on the screen and I saw Sam and Freddie both in the room and both scared.

I didn't know how I was feeling, neither where I was. The only thing that mattered in that moment was that video. I continued watching it, impatient to hear Sam's voice again, it wasn't longer until I heard her screaming again, and what I heard, was something I didn't expect to hear.

"_I'M NOT SAMANTHA PUCKETT! I DON'T KNOW YOU FREDWARD BENSON! I DON'T REMEMBER YOU! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT? PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! STOP LOVING ME YOU HIDEOUS DORK! GO AWAY WITH CARLY AND DON'T YOU DARE TO COME BACK HERE!"_

_

* * *

_

Thank you all for reading and thank you even more to the ones who review!

I want to thank Coffee Noodles, Mo813, Lyss06, musicfreak291, scifichick07, Bleach Munky, Lanter, Cassie Green, and SamuraiJedi for reviewing chapter #9, I'm really happy that more than 5 people reviewed this time :)

I also want to give special thanks to the ones who reviewed the authors note, which are Cassie Green, Bleach Munky and scifichick07, thank you for your support :)


	12. Chapter 11

Hi Guys! I'm back from my trip to Tucson. I know you've been waiting for this chapter a very looooong time and after all here it is!! :D Okay, so in this chapter Freddie is FINALLY going to know the truth, the first part of this chapter is going to be on Carly's POV and then on Freddie's POV got it? GREAT! So here it is :D

And Thank You: SheIsASmartyPantedDork, kathiaa, XxLucyP5xX, musicfreak291, Bleach Munky, SamuraiJedi, scifichick07, and drewdanik :)

* * *

**iRemember You**

Chapter #11:  
_"Love of Good Friends and After Three Years… The Letter"_

(Scene from the TV)

Tears were coming from Sam's eyes. She sat on the floor with her arms around her knees. She continued to cry, and then she looked at Freddie.

"I remember you." Sam said. Both, Sam and Freddie remained in silence for a couple of seconds, and then Sam talked again looking very confused.

"Fre- Freddie?"

She looked at him; she stood up from the ground and walked.

"Is that really you?" She asked raising one hand to touch Freddie's right cheek with her fingers. He lifted his hand up and put it on top of hers. She looked at him with confusion and then stared at his hand which was placed on top of hers. She removed her hand quickly from his face and soon walked away. Her breathing became heavier.

"Sam… what's wrong?" Freddie asked worried.

"NOOO....!! YOU'RE NOT REAL!!" She took her doll and threw it directly at his head. When nothing else was left there, she ran to him and then he was lying on the ground and she was just above. She punched him on the face and he started to bleed.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sam cried.

A group of nurses entered the room about five minutes later. With difficulty, they took Sam and a woman took a sedative from a box and tried to inject it, while two guys were holding Sam's arms and legs, but she was moving too much that she couldn't shoot her.

"No... NOO!!! No, no... please no!! No, I'll be good!" She was crying and she then looked at Freddie.

"Help me PLEASE!!!" Sam cried. "Freddie, please...! I'm sorry..."

"Sam…!!"

"Don't leave me... Freddie, don't leave me...! I'm sorry I left, I'll be good! Don't leave me…!"

[Carly's POV]

After that scene, the video continued. I didn't turn it off, but I wasn't watching it either. I was just so… shocked.

My head was working as fast as it could, trying to assimilate the information it just got. It was hard for me to understand entirely, after all the things that happened…

This could be just a creation of my imagination, this could be a dream, this could be an illusion, this could be just another lie… but to see Sam remembering couldn't be another invention…

It had to be true, because...

It was just so happy.

So… incredibly happy.

It was what I had been waiting for so long, and I finally got it. You wish, you get... Right?

The universe is supposed to be desined in that way, isn't it?

But, if I got what I wanted, why couldn't I believe on it? Why it was so hard?

It made me feel so relieved, and so strong… but I didn't know even if it was real…

But… I saw it, it was real. The proof was here, with me. How could that not be real?? How could I not believe that it was real? It was. It had to be because…

She said my name.

She said his name.

She apologized for leaving.

She recognized him...

She remembered.

It was real...

The clock stopped, my heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped breathing... everything just stopped.

Sam remembered.

After all these years of failed treatments… Sam remembered.

Freddie wasn't lying...

"Oh god." I said out loud. I couldn't believe what was happening. I stood up from the couch and looked everywhere around for Spencer. The kitchen, the bathroom, the office, the dinning room, the basement, the guest room, the attic, my bedroom, everything. But he wasn't there. I guessed my word did hurt him.

"SPENCER!" I shouted, but there was no reponse. I called him once more, but he just wasn't there. I sat on the floor hugging my knees thinking about what happened. Lots of things where invading my mind. I was feeling incredibly happy, and I just wanted to share my happynes. With Spencer... with Freddie...

"Freddie..." Then I remembered about him. Why was I looking for my older brother?? I had to be looking for Freddie!He said something before about staying outside.

I stood up from the floor and ran as fast as I could to the door. I opened and then, I saw him standing with his back facing me. I looked at him just for a minute, and a weird feeling invaded my body. It wasn't weird at all, it was nice. It felt good. I ran quickly and hugged him. I was just sick of crying, but for the last time, I cried.

"I'm so sorry Freddie." I said between sobs. He turned around to face me and look at me. I was staring at the floor embarrassed and then he pulled me into another hug. His arms were gently and caring. This was the kind of hug that you need when you're trying to feel better. And he was definitely making me feel even better.

Then I recognized the feeling...

It was love.

But not the kind of love like husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was love of good friends, it was love of siblings. Because, in my heart, Freddie was my brother.

"No." Freddie said firmly, getting me back to reality. "I'm the one who is sorry. I lied to you. I tricked, I…" But he couldn't finish, because I cut him.

"Just shut up and hug me Fredward."

~1 Hour Later~

[Freddie's POV]

I looked directly to the envelope that was in my hands, and carefully pay attention to every detail. It was green and handmade, with a little drawing in the corner. There was a short phrase written in the center of the envelope, with some letters blurred because of fallen tears. I immediately recognized Sam's handwriting and felt a smile coming from my mouth.  
The phrase said:

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot  
be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.  
I hope you understand what this means._

I read the phrase more than five times, but sadly, I didn't understand its meaning. I took a deep breath and slowly flipped the envelope with my trembling hands. I tried to open it, but I was so nervous and overwhelmed that I couldn't move my hands and therefore, it remained close. I took another deep breath, before trying again, but I couldn't open it. After a while and lots of deep breathing, my hands were not shaking anymore, but I couldn't feel them either. In my head I was thinking: 'Why I can't open it? Why? It's not that hard...' I kept thinking about it for a little bit more, meditating about it, then, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to read the letter. Carly was just sitting there, looking at me. Minutes passed and the letter was still closed, and I wasn't able to open it. I gave up.

"Carly... I can't do it..." I stretched my arm to her and offered the envelope back, she took it with a look of sadness and concern in her eyes.

"Freddie don't do this..." She said almost on a whisper. Her voice showed disappointment.

"I'm serious, I won't do it... I changed my mind I don't want to know the truth anymore."

"Freddie, you have to read it." She putted the letter again on my hands and then she looked directly into my eyes, giving me her support.

"I can't…" I broke the connection between our eyes and looked at my feet. I gave back the letter to her. I knew she was looking at me, but I didn't want to look at her. I felt vulnerable, and weak. I wanted this moment to end and continue with life, me feeling depressed and sad, but strong. The truth was finally going to be revealed... and it scared me to know the truth.

"Freddie, you deserve and _need_ to know the truth, three years of waiting have been enough time, don't you think? This is your time."

She got closer and gave me a hug. I closed my eyes and put my hands around her waist, hugging her tightly. I tried to isolate the pain and the confusion that I was feeling and concentrate on the embrace, the support and the love that Carly was giving me. I was feeling very grateful with her. She was my best friend, and she was doing everything she could to make me feel better. It was a difficult moment, one of the toughest, and she was there for and with me. I wanted that moment to last a little more, but I knew that it was going to end. I hid my face on her shoulder while I closed my eyes and Carly pulled me closer to her, moving one of her hands up and down on my back.

"I'm scared..." I whispered to her ear with my eyes still closed and my face still hid on her shoulder.

"I know..." She answered me. She pulled back and looked directly to my eyes. "I was scared too... but now, you have me. And I won't leave you..." She softly took my hand and squeezed it. "You can do this Freddie."

She dropped my hand and gave me one more time the letter. I lifted my right hand up, which was shacking again and then I was doing it. I was opening the envelope. I took the letter and looked at Carly's eyes for last time and she nodded trying to encourage me. I took her hand with mine for some support and began to read.

* * *

_My loved Freddie:_

_If you're reading this, I guess this is the time when you need me more than ever, time to give you the answer to the question you've been asking. I hope this letter can help to make you understand the decisions I made. By now, you must have found out where I am, you wouldn't be reading this if you wouldn't know, and I have to say that I'm truly sorry that I've never told you the truth._

_You know, people say that love can drive you crazy, but I never thought this was so true and so real. I love you so much, Freddie, more than you can even imagine and that's why I did this, because I love you. Words cannot explain just how I'm feeling right now. It was and it is very, very hard for me, but I had to do it. I'm sick Freddie, and I don't even know what is this thing. Doctors diagnosed me with early schizophrenia and dementia, but I know they don't have any idea about what it's going with me. I know that in this moment that you're reading this letter, I don't remember you, and just to know that, hurts me. But, if Carly followed my instructions, you would probably know this since a long time ago. _

_What you don't know, and what you've been asking day by day is the reason of why I left._

_You know, when I heard Spencer talking about the possibility of a mental disease, I freaked out. And when he gave me the results from the tests, I was completely in shock. I didn't know what could had happened if I told you. I was so scared. I guess I just wasn't brave enough to find out. Maybe we would do nothing, maybe you would just think that I was joking, maybe we would have cancelled the whole wedding… get the money back to pay for medication, hire a nurse, go to 300$ dollar weekly appointments with the doctor… I don't know what could have happened…But I just couldn't do it Freddie. I didn't want that kind of life for you, feeling all depressed and unhappy because of me, feeling desperate, with no hopes, and feeling unloved._

_I knew I wasn't brave enough to tell you, but I was strong enough to leave you. I had to make a decision. Stay with you and give you a horrible and painful life with me, or leave and give you the chance to start and have a new life. Both options were just too painful, but I had to make my decision. _

_And I chose to leave you. _

_It took me a while to think and convince me entirely that was best for both of us and I decided that it was. I left without any explanation, thinking that it was the best. And I did because I love you. It was a very hard thing to do, but I was hoping that if you didn't know the truth, maybe someday you would forget about me and start a new and happy life with another person. I don't know, maybe marry or have kids, just… be happy again, and feel loved...I didn't want to be selfish. I know that at the beginning you are going to feel terrible, just like I'm feeling right now writing this letter, but by the time, I knew your heart was going to heal and my sickness was going to make me forget everything. And that was really what made me make this decision. That by the time, you were going to be happy again._

_You are the most important thing to me, Freddie, and I don't want you to be in pain. I know that this is hard for you, and I know you miss me, and I know you cry night by night, but I'm begging you now, please don't, please stop. I want you to live and be happy even if it doesn't involve me, I want you to have fun, I want you to go out with girls. Maybe you'll feel guilty by doing this, but I don't care, because I forgive you… don't worry about me, I'll be fine, because I know that you'll be happy, and that's enough for me.. I won't be able to forgive myself for what I did to you if you don't feel joy and love ever again._

_Remember that the most important thing in my life is you Freddie and the best thing that could ever happen to me, was you. I want you to know, that I'll always be with you in your heart, even knowing that somebody else may take my place with you. I will always keep you in my heart, even if my mind doesn't remember you. I love you and I always will and if you have more questions ask Carly, she will answer to all of you for giving me all these years by your side, thank you for giving me your love and thank you for letting me go._

_Yours forever, Sam_

_

* * *

_

I didn't like too much the first part :/ but I didn't want you to wait anymore so I just uploaded it xDD And I really think theletter was a little bit short. Please tell me what you think!!!! It's really important to me!!! (At least in this chapter)

Review!


	13. Special Thanks

**Special Thanks**

I want to give a really really special thank to **Bleach Munky****, ****xXSeddie4everXx****, ****GIVEmeSEDDIEorGIVEmeDEATH****, ****musicfreak291****, and ****SamuraiJedi** for making a comment on the last Chapter.

To the other ones who read it and didn't comment, I want to say that I hate you just in this moment. I really got a little bit sad, because that chapter was one of the most important ones for me, and only about 6 people comment, I waited about more than a week to received reviews but, no one did.

I want to personally thank to the people who did review. I wish I'd known you so I could send you a box of chocolates or something You're awesome guys :3

So here you go:

To **Bleach Munky** : I know what you're thinking, too much touching and all that, but I real wanted it to be that way, because I wanted Freddie to feel like he was been loved, but not that kind of _love_, I'm really glad you liked the letter that much, I know you've been waiting for it since a long time. Thank you for your reviews I hope you keep giving me that much support and enthusiasm, and don't worry, anything won't happen between Freddie and Carly ;)

To** xXSeddie4everXx** : I'm really happy you thought the wait was worth it, I really worked as hard as I could to get the letter perfect for all of you, and the last part of the letter really made me cry too while writing it . Thank you for review even if I didn't get as much as I wanted to get, your comment definitely made me smile :)

To **GIVEmeSEDDIEorGIVEmeDEATH** : Your review made me get all AWW!!! I really appreciated that you told me you were a guy, it made me feel very special, because not every guy read fanfics and your comment really made me feel like It was good enough! I can't believe I almost made you cry! That is so so sweet! I love you for that, I don't think I could've received any better review than yours, I really appreciate it. It was just perfect :)

To **musicfreak291**: I was really really surprised and happy when I read your review. You're not from the emotional but even like that my chapter had an influence on you, and that definitely made me smile. I didn't know I could make people feel like that and when you told me that in your review made me feel really like a writer and not just like a girl who writes average fanfic :) So thank you for that

To **SamuraiJedi** : I really loved you the instant I received you review! You were the first one to comment and it made me feel really really happy, I'll explain. When I uploaded the chapter I thought the letter wasn't going to be good enough, and the t everybody were going to hate me, but when I received your review It made me feel like I was in heaven, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Lots of free hugz for you!

So to all of you: THANK YOU! I really wish I would know you all to send you the box of chocolates, but sadly I don't :(!

**I'd like to make an announcement too.**

Long time ago, I received a message or review (I don't remember) from a guy or girl (I don't remember either) who asked me, if the letter's chapter was going to be the last one. I was thinking a lot about it, and I thought it could be a good ending for this story. But I knew you guys where going to hate me for the eternity if I would dare to do that. So I want to say:

**I WON'T END IT UP RIGHT HERE.**

I didn't wanted to upload because I wanted to get a few more review, but I didn't wanted to do it too, because I was planning the next chapters.

I've planned like eight more or something…

Anyway EVERYBODY who reviewed is AWESOME and I'm going to dedicate the next chapter to you:

**Bleach Munky**

**xXSeddie4everXx**

**GIVEmeSEDDIEorGIVEmeDEATH**

**musicfreak291**

**SamuraiJedi**

**

* * *

  
**

**PD:** I know I can't send you chocolates, but in tomorrow afternoon, I'll send you a little summary about what is going to happen on next chapter :)

Thank you very very much! And please keep reviewing :)


	14. Author's note

**Author's Note**

I KNOW!!!!! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON DDD:!!!!!!

I'M SORRY!! I know! I'm a horrible person because I haven't upload D:! but my vacations are over now, and I have lots of projects and homework!! AND AN HYPER MEGA AUTHOR'S BLOCK!!!!!!  
I'm so sorry for making you wait!! I want to upload so badly!! but my imagination flew away with my vacations ToT!  
I'm really trying to get next chapter done! but my head is not working quite well this days!  
I'll try to upload as soon as possible!!

I think I'll upload the next chapter this same afternoon!

Again I'M SORRY!!!!!

Please do not review this author's note, I'll replace it with the chapter


	15. Chapter 12

I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I made you guys wait waaaay too long!!! I'm sorry for that!! I really am! I had an hyper mega author's block! So BIG that I was thinking about finishing the story with Freddie reading the letter! But I didn't wanted to do that to you, I know you all like my story and I really apreciate you all.

I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing :)

Next time I hope to upload sooner!

I hope you like this chapter, at the begginin I didn0t, but now I kind of like it, please review and tell me what you think :)

AND THANK YOU SamuraiJedi AN Adnama19 FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I was feeling really bad because of the mega block, but you guys made me feel really good :') That made my imagination come back to my head were it belongs THANK YOU!

This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed the last chapter "Love of Good Friends and After Three Years... The Letter"

Those people are: **SamuraiJedi** **musicfreak291** **GIVEmeSEDDIEorGIVEmeDEATH** **Archangelic Aerith** **Bleach Munky** and **scifichick07**

**Thank You :)**

* * *

**iRemember You**

Chapter #12:  
_"Observations, Thoughts of a Third Person and a Hidden Scene"_

Carly and Freddie were both sitting on the girl's bed in her bedroom. In the middle there was a big old cardboard box with some things inside of it. All of the items, belonged to a certain blonde, they were talking about.

The letter… was finally read. After all those years, it finally happened. In that moment Carly wasn't mad any longer, and Freddie wasn't feeling guilty anymore. You could smell in the air, an essence of peace, tranquility, forgiveness and… not love, but something that was very close to it. They were feeling a bit sad, that was true. But, they could feel something telling them to not feel that way. They didn't know what it was, but they knew they had to do what it said.

They were not smiling at each other, but they didn't need to, because they could feel it.

They were so concentrated in that moment.

Lots of new thoughts were invading their minds, and so many, almost forgotten feelings, were emerging from their hearts once more. Anything couldn't distract them. Anything, but what they were doing wasn't important in that moment. The only thing they could possibly do was be there. Thinking, talking, feeling, sharing and even dreaming…

About what?

Sam.

That was an obvious answer.

By the time, she had become the main topic of every conversation they had.

But this time it was different.

They weren't talking about the things that happened in the hospital, like how Sam hurt herself again, or how she didn't took her drugs and hit a nurse.

No.

They were talking about the past… old memories and happy times. Where everything, was fine and Sam was still _with them_.

"_Sam was…" "We went…" "Do you remember…? "Sam did…" "Sam used to…"_

Always talking in past tense.

Because they didn't thought they could say those things now.

_In present tense._

Carly and Freddie seemed to enjoy talking about the past; they were smiling and laughing. That wasn't surprising, because iIt was the old Sam they were talking about.

The Sam who never cried.

The Sam that always made you laugh when you were not feeling okay.

The Sam who knew exactly when you weren't feeling okay.

The Sam who never knocked your door and just got into your house

The Sam who had always a smile on her face.

The Sam who said she wasn't in love with Freddie when Carly asked her in her senior year, but smiled when her best friend wasn't looking.

The Sam who always loved them no matter what.

The Sam who was insane in her own way.

The Sam that was not sick.

An hour passed and they were still laughing and smiles were appearing in their faces every now and then. Chatting, about the past, about lost love, still… about Sam. They just couldn't do anything else.

Anything…

The only thing in their minds was Sam.

You know? Somehow it was ironic.

Because they forgot about the blonde girl showed on TV screen.

It was ironic because they were talking about her, and they forgot she was still there.

Or maybe they didn't, but thought, that she was going to be sleeping after what happened.

It doesn't really matter what happened in their head.

The important thing is that they forgot to turn off the DVD Player.

And the video continued. But the only thing they could do was walk to Carly's bedroom to chat… Their talk continued for a bit longer and then both were silent.

Then, Carly's smile vanished and soon and Freddie's did too. Both were looking to the bed until their eyes met. The expression they had was hard to describe. It was like something never seen.

Carly's eyes started to water and Freddie let go a sob. Tears were running down the girl's cheeks, and they were hugging after a bit.

It was not a very happy scene, but it was touching.

They knew the old Sam wasn't going to come back.

And they missed her so much.

In Carly's TV screen, you could see a blonde girl sleeping peacefully on the white and gray bed of her bedroom. It was a completely white area, except for the door, that was big, black, and metallic. Somehow the colors of the room made it look a little bit sad, and it didn't look like the kind of room you see on a house. It seemed more like a hospital thing.

Lots of things were scattered on the perfectly clean hospital floor… a lamp, some pillows, a wall clock, a chair, and even some candies. There used to be a doll a few minutes before, but now it was trapped tightly on her arms. One of the nurses picked it up and placed it by her side before leaving the room. They've learned that sedatives lasted much longer when she was with her doll. They didn't know why, but it was better for them if she stayed sleeping longer.

Less people got hurt.

The doll was a present, from her love. Thought, they didn't know that. The only one who knew was Spencer and yet he didn't the little secret that was hiding inside of it. A picture of Freddie.

She used to take it out every now and then. She didn't know who the guy from the picture was, but still, she liked to look at it, every time when she was awake; but now she was sleeping.

Her face showed tenderness and peace, you could tell, she was having a very good dream, because on her face was a big smile on appearing on her lips. She was smiling, but really smiling. She was hugging her toy tightly and moving her body all over the bed.

In her dreams something was happening with her, you couldn't have notice with just looking at her, and that's why I'm here. To tell you all the stuff you cannot see.

And one of those things is that something in her head was changing.

She was dreaming…

Dreaming about lots of things that were forgotten, and some that had not come yet.

Dreaming about the friends she'll never be able to hug and see again.

About the love, she'll never be able to kiss again.

And the future she'll never be able to build.

Kids…

She wanted so desperately so become a mom.

But in the moment, what she wanted most…

Was to see her loved fiancé again.

Stare at his beautiful brown eyes

Feel his brunette hair again with her hands

And kiss his perfect lips

She wanted Freddie.

Now.

She remembered in her dreams and saw her future with him…

_In her dreams…_

She stopped rolling on her bed and her body became motionless. The doll was still on her arms but her arms were glued to her body. It was like if something was pressing against her. She couldn't move. She opened her eyes just a bit, very very slowly and stared at the white ceiling of the bedroom. She looked from left to right, up and down and then she closed her eyes again. She didn't find what she was looking for.

Her head hurt and her sight was blurry. She couldn't move.

She felt how her body was suddenly released. She could move, but instead of standing up and look for what she was looking for, she closed her eyes once more. She took the blanket covering her bare feet and placed it above her head.

"Freddie… please… come back to me…"

* * *

Hours passed. Morning became noon, and noon became afternoon. It was Thursday, the day after Wednesday. The day where Carly Shay swore to the world, never to trust again on Freddie Benson before she walked to the park that same morning. The day where Spencer Shay didn't go to work to talk to her sister about her best friend's condition. The day where Carly and Spencer Shay stopped being father and daughter, to became brother and sister. The day where Freddie Benson, finally, read the letter he had always wanted to read; and got the answer to the question he had always asked. The day were nobody found out the Sam finally remembered. The day where everything changed for them. The day truth was revealed.

It was Thursday.

* * *

So! Here it is :) I hope you liked it an please REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!


	16. Priorities

**Author's Note**

Hey.. I know it's been a while and you're all waiting for another chapter of "iRemember You"... sadly I have to say that I won't be uploading until the last days of November or at the beginning of December. I know you want more, but I have lots of things in my head. I'm writing this author's note not to say sorry and all that stuff I usually write on an author's note, I'm writting this with sadness, because one on my best friends just got H1N1, and she's really sick, so I'm really worried about her and when I'm worried my mind doesn't work well the imagination that flies happily inside head just goes away coming out from my ears. Also I'm worried about my grades, because I didn't got as much A's as I thought I was going to have on my first evaluation, and that worries me.

I just hope you understand that in this moment "iRemember You" is not on my priority list, but I'm making you the promise that I will finish this story

thanks for everything

love and PB, Ann


End file.
